


Spiderwebs

by ryry_peaches



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: Patrick is feeling out of sorts at their first party in their new house.  David cheers him up.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949071
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Spiderwebs

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but fluff here, folks. Not even the barest hint of plot. Plus a blink-and-you-miss-it reference to Stevie/Alexis, because we all know they hooked up after the wedding and probably spent the next few weeks individually sorting out their feelings for one another, and then Alexis had to go to NYC

Patrick is lurking in the corner of the room, shrouded by shadow. Which wouldn't be such a problem, if this weren't his party. David is having unpleasant flashbacks to that accursed housewarming party they had back when Patrick moved into his studio.

"Hi, honey," David says, sidling up to him. "What's wrong?" He takes in Patrick's sour expression, though it's a little bit marred by the fact that he's dressed like a pirate — though it's actually kind of hot; like any self-respecting pansexual, David had a reaction to the Pirates of the Caribbean movies way back when, even got invited to the premiere of one of the sequels, and this is doing things for him that he hasn't felt since his days of crushing on that entire cast simultaneously.

But that's neither here nor there. The point is, Patrick is basically lurking at his own Halloween party. "Nothing is wrong," Patrick says, unconvincingly. And then he sighs, because he's terrible at lying to his husband. "It's just — I think I put too much pressure on tonight. It's our first party in the new house — we're barely unpacked, and I just wanted it to be perfect." He shrugs, embarrassed.

David is delighted. He's actively working to reign in his smile, lest the spiderweb he let Alexis draw across his face with a white eye pencil get smudged. (Alexis, who's barely lived in New York a month and has already flown back for the weekend. She said she missed home, and she wanted to see the house, but David has his eye on the way she's been following Stevie around like a lost puppy.) "You know, I'm usually the sullen perfectionist in this marriage," he informs Patrick. "This is a fun little flip of the script."

Patrick makes a game attempt to cock a brow. "I object to sullen," he says.

David smiles and takes Patrick gently by the shoulders. "This party is perfect," he tells him. "Our friends are here, in our home. And while yes, some of these cobwebs are real, and a lot of the furniture is from your parents' storage unit…I just can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than right here, with you and all of our friends. Can you?"

Patrick's mouth does its standard trying-not-to-smile journey before he finally cracks, a sheepish little grin breaking out. Cognizant of both of their made up faces, David leans in and kisses that grin. "Our first party in our house," he murmurs against Patrick's cheek.

Patrick nods against him, and David takes his hand and leads him back out of the shadows and into the party, where Twyla and Alexis are trying to create a dance floor, and Stevie is tipping some extra tequila into the punch, and Heather is having an animated chat with Greg, their frankly terrifying brie supplier.

Patrick hooks his chin over David's shoulder and they sway together to the very off-brand music that's backing what David's sure will be the first of many lovely parties in the home they're creating together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💕 as always, i'm on tumblr @loveburnsbrighter


End file.
